In my Eyes part 1
by Hanna Burke
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Yuki was thinking? Well i did. So I wrote this fan fiction for all of those Furuba fans that wondered what Yuki was thinking. Enjoy!


In my Eyes Part 1  
(Fruits Basket in Yuki Sohma's point of view)  
By Kihomi Oshiro

I sat at my desk on a warm late summer evening. I was half listening to my sensei lecture us and the other half of me was thinking. Mostly about what Shigure is going to order for dinner tonight... and if Kyo was dead, or just lost. Hopefully dead. I looked to my right and of course I saw my fan club. All they do is stare at me. I don't exactly hate them, but I don't particularly like them. It's kind of eerie. It's like they are about to jump on me and rape me at any second. I gave them a small half smile and looked back down at my desk. They quietly squealed. Hopefully they stopped staring at me. I looked at the clock and counted down the last two minutes of class. I looked down to make sure my "fan club" didn't steal any of the stuff out of my bag again and walked out of class. I met Shigure at the door which was kind of strange. "Hey. What're you doing here?"  
"High school girls... Duh."  
"You're such a pervert." I pulled him out of the crowd of swooning girls. I dragged him to the other side of the street and pushed him away. "What the hell did you think you were doing? Seriously Shigure. Are you retarded?" he looked at me and smiled. "What? I was just having a little fun..."  
"Shigure. One. You are a huge perv, and you could have been arrested if someone caught you. And two. What if one of those girls bumped into you?"  
"Yuki. Nothing would have happened because I could get Tori-san to erase their memories. Then they won't remember me."  
"You know he doesn't like doing that, and what would you do about Akito? What would happen when he gets his hands on you?" He thought about that for a moment. Then he just gave up all together. He started walking toward the restaurant we would be attending tonight. I followed him, angered. We walked into the restaurant. It was nice and it smelled of incense. I looked around and there were a lot of sophisticated looking people. The waiter showed us to our table and I sat down across from Shigure. "Where did you pick this place up?" Hit lit a cigarette and popped it on his mouth. "Hatori told me about it earlier. I thought maybe you would like it." I looked around again and saw the Chinese zodiacs. That totally ruined my day. I looked at the table and started thinking again. About what I really was. About my zodiac. The one that I was. The room that Akito put me in to punish me when I was younger. 'It was just an accident! Honest!' I could feel fear running threw my veins. I started to breath heavily. I could feel it. I couldn't see anything but Akito and that room. "Yuki? Yuki!" I got shaken out of my fearful state of mind by Shigure. Apparently I had fallen asleep. It was around nine thirty and Shigure got drunk about three hours ago. Now He was getting over a hang-over. I helped him out of the restaurant and about half way home. We walked silently for a few minutes. Then he turned to look at me. "Y'know Yuki, it would be good to have a delicate flower in our presence." I looked at him confused. "A 'Delicate flower'?  
"Ya. Y'know like a woman?" He stated with a shrug. I sighed then looked back forward. "Shigure, when you're around there is not going to be any women in our house," I kept on walking until we were almost home. I touched the gate that led to our driveway and I heard a noise behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a girl passing our house. "Hey Shigure? Do we know her?" He looked over at her and shook his head. I decided to follow her, and I guess Shii-san decided to follow me. I walked the trail that she had left with her footprints. It led me to a small, dimly-lit tent. I could hear a voice inside of it, "Ok Mom. I'm going to go wash my face outside," whoever was inside the tent unzipped it and poked her head out. I looked at her and so did Shigure. There was a stun silence, then, of course with Shigure being Shigure, he brakes out laughing at the poor girl. 'What an idiot,' I thought to myself. I helped her up. "Hello. My name is Yuki Sohma," She looked at me. "I know. You are in some of my classes I am Tohru Honda," She looked over at Shii-san. "Oh. That's my idiot cousin Shigure," He looked over at me and gave me a dirty look. I smiled at him and pulled Honda-san toward our house. She followed me, slightly naive. Shigure followed me anxiously, still laughing. I pulled Honda-san into our dining area and I sat down at our table. I gestured for her to sit down too. She sat and looked down at her hands. Shigure sat down beside me, hiding his face because he knew it was rude to laugh at her. Shigure looked up at Honda-san, "I don't remember renting our land out to anybody," I shook my head, 'What an idiot. He is so rude.' Looking up from her hands at Shigure she said, "I will pay rent for your land! With my own money!" She was crying. Obviously she was desperate for a home. Shigure stood up by the window, "So Honda-san. What year are you." She looked at him totally confused, "The dog. But I would much rather be the cat. I feel so bad for the poor thing. That rat was so cruel!" That hit a soft spot. Shigure looked at her and smiled, like a perv. "So am I. What a coincidence." He looked toward our glass door, serious now. "It seems there has been a land-slide," Honda-san looked at him with a confused look. I smacked my forehead. "How did you know that so quickly?" She asked.  
"I have a way with animals."  
"Where was the land-slide?!"  
"I think somewhere by your tent." I looked at him, then ran outside. I looked at the huge mound of dirt right outside our gate. My eyes got wide and I looked at Honda-san and Shigure down on the dirt, talking about her mom… I think. They got up and Shii walked her back to the door. I followed them inside. When I walked in the door Honda-san was sitting in the corner crying. I walked over to her and pressed my hand against her forehead. "She has a fever. She probably over-works herself," I looked at Shigure, who was taking things downstairs for her. I looked back at her and she was scolding herself. I stood up and walked back over to Shigure. "We should let her stay here tonight, until she finds a place to go." I looked over and Shii was already telling her she can stay. "Why is it that he always takes credit for my ideas?" I rolled my eyes and picked up the bedding off of the floor. I walked toward where our dining area was and I moved everything over to the side. Shii walked over and helped me set up a place for her to sleep. We would clean up a room tonight while I go dig her things out. I could ask the rats to help me. We finished setting her "bed" up and she climbed in. Shii pulled a stool over to her and sat down. I rolled my eyes again and walked upstairs. I walked into Kyo's old room and started cleaning his shit out. Oh gross. Why does he have this? I threw his magazine out and continued cleaning his room. I worked for a long time until I could get it as clean as possible. I walked downstairs to where Shigure was. Honda-san was sleeping. I looked at them and walked outside. "Hey where are you going?"  
"To get her stuff. I have some friends that can help me." I turned back around and called my rat friends. They all gathered at my feet. I told them that there was a girl staying at my house now and that I needed help getting her stuff out of that land-slide. They all got right to it. The next morning I walked inside to find Honda-san putting food on our table. I handed her the bags full of her stuff and her face lit up. "You did this for me?" I smiled at her and nodded. "What's for breakfast?"  
"Leftovers from yesterday. It might not be great because I used an electric stove." I looked at her, then sat down at one of the plates. I picked up my chop-sticks and tasted her cooking. I swallowed it a smiled. Honda-san looked at me and asked, "Do you like it?"  
"Yes I do. You are a very good cook." She smiled at me. Her eyes wide. "I have to go and get dressed" She walked upstairs to her room. I continued to eat for a few peaceful minutes. Then there was a large bang in Honda-san's room. I ran upstairs into her room. "Yuki! I'm back! And this time I will beat you!" Shigure followed me in… of course. "Kyo? Do you ever get tired of saying that?" He lunged his foot into a table and snapped it in half. I looked at Honda-san to make sure she was okay. She was sitting with Shii and he was putting a bandage on her forehead. I glared at Kyo and kicked him threw a wall. I was pretty proud of myself. I walked over to him but didn't bother to look. "Stop being a kitten and take it like a lion. Stupid cat." He groaned and Honda-san ran over, "Will he be okay?"

"He should be fine, but I'm not making any promises." I turned around to see Shigure standing at the hole in the wall. "You will fix this." I rolled my eyes then noticed that he had changed. "Where are you going?"

"To ask Akito if it's okay if she stays." I shuttered at his name then nodded. I walked passed him into the dining area. The minute I stepped foot in there, I heard Honda-san scream. I was kinda pissed off as it is, but I have to go check on her. I ran back outside and saw that she was holding Kyo in her hands. "Shit," I walked over to her with Shigure. But she backed into us. We both transformed. I looked at myself and sighed. This was who I really was, but that wasn't important right now. Shigure walked over to her. "AAAHHH!!! They're animals!" She picked us all up in her arms, and ran to the mailman. "They're animals! They're animals!" The mailman looked at her and smiled awkwardly. "Yes they are animals." Shigure jumped out of her arms and took the paper from the man. He smiled at him, and pet him. "Good dog" He walked away. I looked at Kyo, who was trying to probably rip my head off. "Get over here and fight like a man!" I jumped out of her arms and walked over to Shigure. I looked up at him who was looking at a very frightened Tohru Honda. "AAAHHH!!! They Talk!"

"Yes. We need a way of communicating." I looked at Kyo disgusted. I sat down and listen to Shigure talk. "We are cursed by the spirits of the zodiac. When we are weak, or, for some reason, when we are hugged by someone of the opposite gender, we transform. At any time we can transform back." At the exact same time he said that, we transformed back. "Then we are completely naked," I looked down and grabbed my clothes off of the ground. I put them on and walked back over to Shigure. He pulled me aside and told me that her memory may have to be erased. Then she won't have anywhere to stay. I felt bad but Akito's word is law. I turned around and looked at the time. "We should be heading for school," just then Honda-san started to freak out about school. "Oh my god! School! I'm going to be late for school!" she ran upstairs and put on one of her dirty uniforms. I looked at her outfit, "Um... Honda-san? That's really dirty," She looked down at herself and started to freak out again, "Um... Uh... It's ok. I'll say I fell on the way to school! Ya that's it!" Kyo looked away, "Like anyone will believe that," I looked at him and glared. I walked outside and waited for Honda-san to come outside. When she did. I started walking and she walked beside me. We walked to school together. My life was definitely about to change.


End file.
